Sesame Street (Houyen1998 style)
Houyen1998's parody of Sesame Street, the longest running American children's series. Unlike many other Sesame Street parodies, which they are set in the fictional street in Manhattan, Sesame Street, this parody of Sesame Street is set in the magical kingdom where fairy tale characters live. Cast * Big Bird - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Mr. Snuffleupagus - Magic Gnome (Goldie & Bear) * Elmo - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Ernie - Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Bert - Jill (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Cookie Monster - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Kermit the Frog - Kermit (Muppets) * Grover - Little Old Women (Goldie & Bear) * Telly - Red (Goldie & Bear) * Baby Bear - Brian (Goldie & Bear) * Oscar the Grouch - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) * The Count - The Count (Sesame Street) * Mr. Johnson - Granny (Goldie & Bear) * Rosita - Little Witch Rosita (Goldie & Bear) * Prairie Dawn - Magic Cobbler (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) * The Countess - The Countess (Sesame Street) * Herry Monster - Humpty (Goldie & Bear) * Papa Bear - Jack B. Nimble (Goldie & Bear) * Murray Monster - Gene the Genie (Goldie & Bear) Episodes Every episode displays the episode number during the beginning of the theme, like the original Sesame Street. However, all episodes have a title, but episodes do not display a title onscreen at any point. All episodes are sponsored by at least one letter and at least one number. * 0001 - Welcome, Friends (sponsors: E, T, A, I, 2, 3, 4) * 0002 - The Birthday Bear (sponsors: U, O, N, 2, 3, 4) * 0003 - Broad On (sponsors: S, R, H, 2, 3, 4) * 0004 - Fun and Games (sponsors: L, D, 2, 3, 4) * 0005 - Magical Tree (sponsors: N, B, W, 6, 8, 5) * 0006 - Block Party (sponsors: A, H, S, 6, 2, 9) * 0007 - Big and Small Kermit (sponsors: A, C, 5, 6) * 0008 - Red and the Gnome (sponsors: K, 6) * 0009 - City of Angels (sponsors: L, M, 5, 9, 2) * 0010 - Rosita's Favourite Crayon (sponsors: J, Q, X, Z, 7) * 0011 - Welcome to Our Home, Number 1 and Letter P! (sponsors: P, 1) * 0012 - The Count's Data Error (sponsors: Q, P, 1, 2) * 0013 - Abby Cadabby's World of Brooms (sponsors: A, J, M, 6, 3, 8) * 0014 - Rosita and Kermit Time (sponsors: M, Q, I, K, 7, 5, 1, 9) * 0015 - Sound of the Woods (sponsors: J, L, 5, 7, 9) * 0016 - House of Kids (sponsors: O, P, V, 5, 6) * 0017 - The Shadow War! (sponsors: V, M, 7, 9) * 0018 - Cathedral Tower (sponsors: K, W, C, 5, 6, 7, 8) * 0019 - Gene's Scheduling (sponsors: S, L, O, 7, 4) * 0020 - The Brisbane House (sponsors: W, 3, 6) * 0021 - Goldie's Missing Bucket (sponsors: F, R, X, 1, 2, 7) Intro The intro music is the 1969-1992 version of 'Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street?', sung by The Kids. This intro music also appeared in other Sesame Street spoofs and the longest running Nan and Mic TV show, Mr Mikey Mini. There are intro types: * Type 1 (Episode 0001 only): Stop motion Rube Goldberg animation. It begins with a black screen containing the show's title and the episode number. Then, the card fades out and the ball rolls through the path on the way to the books and dominoes. At the end of the video, the ball rings the bell. * Type 2 (EKA Episode 0002): Animation where Goldie and Little Witch Rosita together form the words 'SESAME STREET', which is then placed on an arch. The episode number appears below the arch in a moment. Then, Goldie and Rosita enter the arch, walking through the magical kingdom where the fairy tale characters live, to meet all of the characters, and then, all the characters walk into The Three Bears' cottage. The arch references the Sesame Street's Season 1 (1969-1970) animated opening sequence. * Type 3 (EKA Episode 0006): Animation where Goldie, dressed as a dragon and holding the word 'SESAME', and Bear, who is dressed as a knight, holds the word 'STREET'. Then, the two words were placed on the bookshelf, with the episode number appearing under the word 'STREET'. After, Goldie and Bear go outside to meet all of the characters. * Type 4 (EKA Episode 0010): Animation where Goldie and Big Bad Wolf, who where dressed as gnomes, put the words 'SESAME' and 'STREET' into two different mushrooms, then an episode number appears in the tree. Then, Goldie and Big Bad Wolf walks to the mushroom corner to meet the other characters. Outro The outro is the lullaby version of the theme. The closing sequence is as follows: * Sponsors¹ * Closing credits¹ * Cast of this parody¹ * Sesame Street logo¹ * Goldie & Bear logo¹ * Disney logo¹ * Sesame Workshop logo¹ * Houyen1998 logo¹ * Funding providers * List of clips used in the intro * List of programs used to make this series * List of sound effects used * "That's all folks!" closing² Key notes * ¹ Lullaby version of 'Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street?' is played * ² Merrie Melodies closing theme is played In every fifth episode, Goldie Locks sings the lullaby version of the theme. Lyrics: Goldie: La-la-la, la-la-la. Goldie: La-la-la-la, la-la-la. Goldie: La-la-la, la-la-la-la, la-la-la. Goldie: La-la-la-la-la-la-la, Goldie: La-la-la-la, Goldie: La-la-la-la. Goldie: La-la-la. Goldie: It’s a magic carpet ride, Goldie: Every door will open wide, Goldie: To happy people like you— Goldie: Happy people like, Goldie: What a beautiful, Goldie: Sunny Day, Goldie: Sweeping the clouds away, Goldie: On my way to where the air is sweet, Goldie: Can you tell me how to get, Goldie: How to get to Sesame Street. Goldie: How to get to Sesame Street. Goldie: How to get to Sesame Street. Goldie: How to get to Sesame Street. Stanzas 7 to 19 reference the intro version of the theme.